More Than Rivals
by yumeyana
Summary: [[EPILOGUE: FUJI]] [Tezuka, Fuji, Saeki, Ryoma] They loved one person. They fought for one person. They protected and cherished one person. Rivals to the core, that was what they were. But were rivals meant to be rivals all their lives?
1. The Love of Two

**Author's Notes:** This is actually a one-shot but since it was beginning to get too long for my liking, I decided to cut it into parts. This is also a companion fic to More Than Gravitation, though it is not actually required that you read it too. However, it will help a lot. So without further ado, I present to you my fiftieth fic. 

**Disclaimers:** Not mine. Still belongs to the wonderful Konomi-sensei. The story and the concept are mine, though.

**Dedication:** To Reeza for laughing yet again when I got this idea and patiently listened to my ideas.

* * *

**More than Rivals**

**Part One: The Love of Two**

Tezuka Kunimitsu had always seemed that he was entirely detached to his emotions. Especially when those emotions concerned love. That's why at first, he was confused. How come he could feel himself falling for the tensai that always stood beside him?

However, he thought, it wasn't as strange as he first thought. Fuji Syusuke had an equal number of girl and boy fans – an evidence on how deadly the tensai's charms can be. And yet, Fuji remained unattached. Well, except to Tezuka's side.

But Tezuka was Tezuka. He was detached and therefore, he did not know how to express whatever feelings were stirring inside him. He just remained there, silently watching Fuji through his glasses. Even if it seemed that the other was also feeling something for him.

Although there was one part of him did not agree with him. One part of him was saying that Fuji wasn't entirely his for the taking.

There was his childhood friend, Saeki Kojiroh.

He met Saeki when they had a friendly match against Rokkaku on the summer of their second year. Fuji's cerulean eyes reflected a kind of longing of a friend who hadn't seen his best friend for so long. Saeki's azure eyes, however, reflected another kind of longing.

It was the same longing that Tezuka's tea-colored orbs had. And it was directed at the same person.

And for the first time since they had known each other, the silhouette that was always beside Tezuka was absent. Fuji was beside Saeki, chatting about the game before them, smiling when they faced each other on court.

He remembered how his piercing earth hued eyes locked into Saeki's blue ones. It was the day they had silently declared that they were rivals.

It was a game Tezuka knew he would not dare lose.

* * *

If there were anyone who had quite understood Fuji Syusuke, it would be him – Saeki Kojiroh.

They had been since childhood and Saeki thought, when he first realized that he had fallen for Fuji, he had the advantage. He had an edge. There were some parts of the tensai that he was confident that only he knew and understood.

But being his childhood friend wasn't enough.

Saeki knew that Fuji had this tendency to gravitate towards strong people. The thing was, he wasn't _that_ strong. He wasn't even strong enough to take a game from him.

A strong person. A strong tennis player. Those were the keys to Fuji's attention. And after getting that, his heart would be next.

It was a vow he had promised himself as he watched the Fuji family more out of Chiba. A vow to make the tensai see his abilities, his own strength both as a person and as a tennis player. To at least take a game from him.

However, life never did go anyone's way, right? Before Saeki could do it, Fuji met him.

Him. Tezuka Kunimitsu. The person whose strength both as a person and as a tennis player held the tensai captivated, entranced.

But Saeki wasn't the type of person to give up that easily. The more obstacles, the better. The more precious the prize, he thought.

He will never forget the challenge in those orbs as it locked into his.

And he wanted to answer back with Fuji's favorite line.

"_Boku ni katsu no wa mada hayai yo."_

* * *

Tsuzuku...


	2. Do you know what flowers mean?

**Part Two: Do you know what flowers mean?**

Two days. Tezuka was asked to stay in the hospital for two days. For observation purposes, the doctors said. He could not say 'no'. The entire team was practically pushing him down the bed.

He remembered how everyone looked as if it was only yesterday. Oishi was trying his best not to be the mother hen that he was. Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Echizen were all trying their best not vocally blame either him or Atobe. Kawamura was trying best not to show his worry. Inui was trying to be level-headed about the situation. And Fuji...

...Fuji had his eyes open, concern, worry, anger, sadness all mixed up in those blue irises.

He had never seen Fuji like that.

No. Wait. He had. It was almost the same expression that the tensai had before he played against Mizuki. How he looked at Yuuta while his brother used the twist spin shot again and again...

Tezuka feared what would happen to Atobe.

* * *

He would never forget Fuji's lack of hesitation to run to Tezuka's side. 

It replayed in his mind over and over again. The Seigaku buchou's pained expression. Fuji's rush towards the taller man.

He did not know why, but at that moment, he wanted to punch Atobe for not playing fair. Sure, he was also Tezuka's rival but that didn't mean he had to do **_that_**.

But he also wanted to punch Tezuka. The buchou did not have to sacrifice his arm. _Sometimes, being strong was not in the way you held your ground. Sometimes, it was in the courage to admit your limits._

Yet somehow, some part of him understood Tezuka more than he understood Atobe's motives. And this was considering that they were both Tezuka's rivals, one in love, the other in tennis.

* * *

It did not surprise Tezuka to see Atobe standing on the doorway of his hospital room. They had been good friends, after all. Yes. Even if they were rivals. 

The good thing was, he thought, the team – more specifically, Fuji – had already gone home by the time he arrived.

Tachibana arrived, too, just a few minutes after Atobe did. This did not seem very out of the contrary, Tezuka thought. He and Tachibana had been in good terms ever since that match with Fudomine.

There were no flowers or cakes – only words of encouragement from the Fudomine buchou and words of challenge (with a tinge of apology in his tone) from his tennis rival. A few minutes after, they left.

Fuji came back later that evening and Tezuka could feel a smile tugging his lips the moment he saw the small profile near his door, a dozen blue irises in hand.

Tezuka didn't like flowers but from that moment on, he decided that he did.

To light up the room, the tensai had said.

_You light up the room_, Tezuka wanted to say. _And the irises remind me of your eyes and the way you looked at me._

Thank you, he said instead.

Fuji gave him a soft smile, something that the buchou had never seen before.

And Tezuka knew, it was something he would keep in his heart forever.

* * *

Honestly, he did not know what he was doing or why he was doing whatever he was doing. 

What was he doing?

He was riding a bus to the hospital where Tezuka was, a bouquet of lily of the valley in hand.

Yes, Saeki thought. He definitely did not know why he was being kind and paying his rival a visit.

But it was the only way to let his head stop conjuring images of a pained Tezuka. It had already bothered him all night the night before. One night was enough.

He glanced at his watch. _8 a.m._ Classes were already starting. He sighed. He could skip school that day. What he was doing was for his peace of mind.

After all, how could he concentrate on his studies if those images were plaguing his mind?

Yes. The reason he was doing this was for his peace of mind.

But why the hell was he thinking about Tezuka in the first place?!?

* * *

Tea-hued orbs opened, a rare smile gracing his lips as his vision came in contact 

with the blue irises near his bedside.

_Fuji..._

He got up, feeling absolutely better than yesterday, and did his morning rituals. Half-way through his breakfast, a nurse came in.

"Tezuka-kun, you have a visitor."

"Thank you." _Who could be visiting at this time? Did Fuji choose to skip classes?_

Tezuka's eyes widened at the sight of the person who visited him.

"Saeki," was the only word he could mouth.

"Tezuka," the other acknowledge, nodding. "Do you have a vase?"

His mind regained part of its senses as chocolate eyes flickered at the flowers that the other had bought.

"I think another vase is somewhere there."

No words were exchanged for quite sometime as Saeki arranged the lilies. It wasn't as if there was nothing to be said. The Rokkaku fukubuchou did not know how to start. The Seigaku buchou did not know how to react to his rival's sudden appearance.

Saeki placed the flowers near the ones Fuji gave. "How's your arm?"

"It feels better."

It was good that the conversation was starting, they both decided.

"That's good to hear."

"Aa."

Another bout of silence and they knew they had thought too soon about the conservation. But somehow, Saeki thought, it felt right to be there, standing beside Tezuka's bedside. And somehow, the latter noted, the fukubuchou's presence was warm and was supposed to be there all along.

_This_ confused Tezuka. A lot.

"Why?" he asked. One question. One word loaded with other questions. _Why are you here? Why did you visit me? Why did you bring me flowers?_

Saeki didn't know what to say. He did not know the answer to Tezuka question which was connected to so many questions. Questions that most probably would get him into a tight position.

He shrugged. "Rokkaku wanted to wish you a speedy recovery. I just represented them."

_That was beyond your usual lameness, Kojiroh_, he told himself.

Tezuka did not believe it was real reason but he let it pass. "Aa. Thank you."

* * *

Fuji entered the room, the usual smile in place, though this was a little bit softer. His eyes opened briefly at the sight of the lilies of the valley before closing, smile even softer even though there was something he was biting back. 

"Saeki was here." It was a statement, not a question.

Tezuka was mildly surprised. "Aa."

'_Return to happiness', Saeki?_ Fuji thought, remembering what the flowers meant. _Or 'you've made my life complete'? Which one? And what kind of happiness did you exactly mean?_

There was a teasing lilt in the voice inside his head and yet there was one part of him that wanted to demand an explanation from Saeki. A part of him that wanted to say that Tezuka was his and his alone.

Wait. Tezuka was his?

* * *

Tsuzuku... 


	3. Such splendors should be shared

**Author's Notes:** This was supposed to be out yesterday but the file was erased. Anyway, it's here now. Thanks to Yoshiko-chan for reviewing. And yes, Ryoma's gonna make his appearance but I won't just say when. ::grins::

* * *

**Part Three: Such splendors should be shared**

It was a day before he was scheduled to fly to Germany. A day before he'd have to leave the team behind. A day before he'd have to leave Fuji behind.

He sighed. Could he really survive Germany without the tensai's presence?

He looked around, amazed that the place seemed just like it had been when he climbed it with the regulars. It was a very good suggestion from Oishi – a sweet remembrance from his best friend. A small smile appeared on his lips as he remembered Fuji's voice as he stood near him, watching the sun rise.

"_It's good that you came."_

Yes. It was really good that he came.

Reaching the top, he saw someone standing near the edge. He certainly did not expect someone to be there at – he checked his watch – _four_ in the morning.

Said person suddenly turned around as if feeling his presence.

The ocean and the land met. Eyes widened. Heart beat tripled. Confusions flooded their minds.

"Saeki."

"Tezuka."

What exactly was life playing at?

There was no reaction albeit the shock they were feeling. Not a muscle moved, not a sound was made.

Tezuka, for the first time in his entire life, couldn't regain his composure. He didn't know if he should go on with his plan of watching the sunrise or just simply walk away.

_Go or stay? Stay or go?_

Then suddenly, Saeki smiled. Waves crashed on the beach, sweeping away the confusions.

And though he did not know why, Tezuka's lips curved into a small smile.

* * *

Five minutes till sunrise, Tezuka noted as he stood beside his unexpected companion.

They had been silent since an hour ago when he reached the top of the cliff. He half-expected the silence to be so loud that it would be a pain, but it was the contrary. The silence was comfortable. It was almost like when Fuji would just stand beside him and observe their teammates as if he was the fukubuchou and not Oishi. Those times when the tensai had left his slyness and teasing nature inside his bag. Those times he loved.

Maybe this was one reason why Fuji liked Saeki.

"You're going to Germany, I heard."

Brown eyes blinked out of his reverie and the buchou was thankful that he was regaining his reflexes.

"Fuji told you."

There was a light chuckle, almost like the one Fuji was trademarked for. Well, minus the tease and slyness.

"You sound like Fuji," Saeki said, clearly amused. "Always sure of what he's saying. Not a single doubt in his speculations."

Perhaps, the fukubuchou thought, this was one reason why Fuji liked Tezuka.

Weird, Tezuka thought. Just when he thought that Saeki and Fuji had some similarities, Saeki noted the same with him and the tensai.

"I'll take care of him while you're gone."

Earth eyes met blue ones. The buchou was worried – just a bit – that in Saeki's 'taking-care-of-Fuji project', he might gain ground.

"Daijoubu." Saeki smiled, reassuringly. "I play fair. Let's set aside the rivalry while you're away, ne?"

Tezuka stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before taking it. "Aa."

And the sun slowly rose, painting the sky with its warm glow.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­Tsuzuku...


	4. When bracelets change lives

**Part Four: When bracelets change lives**

The air was crisp and cold. The sin was shining brightly at nine in the morning. The birds were chirping songs of gaiety and Tezuka just breathed everything in.

It had been three weeks since Germany had welcomed him. Three weeks since he had said goodbye to all his loved ones back in Japan. Three weeks since he said goodbye to Fuji and left him in Saeki's hands.

Three weeks and, even if he would never admit it out loud, he missed having the whole team around.

He missed Kikumaru's constant chattering. He missed Momoshiro's loud voice. He mussed the sound of Inui's pen scribbling down new data. He missed Kawamura's burning mode. He missed Kaidoh's trademark 'fushuu'. He missed Oishi's smile. He missed the fire in Echizen's eyes. And most of all, he missed Fuji.

Just Fuji being Fuji.

But there were things he needed to sacrifice in order to achieve his goals.

Perhaps, another e-mail wouldn't be too much of a show of emotion?

"Good Morning, Mr. Tezuka," greeted the girl in the reception as he walked inside the rehab center.

He tipped his head sideward, recognizing her and yet not noting her name. "Good Morning."

The girl smiled. "Did you have a good run?"

"Yes." The girl looked like she wanted to have a conversation. He wasn't the talking type – didn't they know that by now? "Now if you will please excuse me..."

"Oh and by the way, Mr. Tezuka. You have a visitor in your room. He said he was an old friend of yours."

Tezuka blinked. _A visitor? Here in Germany? But the team still has a lot of games to play before the end of the Kantou Taikai..._

"Mr. Tezuka?"

The buchou gave a little smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The girl smiled to herself. It was good to know that one of their youngest patients had friends. Sometimes, Tezuka just looked too lonely.

* * *

_Could it be that they came without telling me? No. The receptionist said that I have a 'visitor'. So that means it would only be one. Then... who could it be?_

The door to his room was still closed. Chocolate eyes widened the moment he opened the door and saw who his visitor was.

"Yo, Tezuka! Hisashiburi!"

A familiar smile. A familiar voice.

"Saeki?"

The grin widened. "In the flesh! How've you been?"

Tezuka blinked for the second time that hour. Of all people, he did not expect his rival to be standing near the window of his room – the sunlight pouring from it, making Saeki's hair glow as he was an angel. It was a plus factor that Saeki was wearing a white long sleeved turtleneck. An angel indeed...

Wait...

Did he just refer to his rival as an angel?

"Tezuka? Daijoubu ka?"

Confused earth eyes met concerned blue ones. He almost jumped. Had he been too absorbed with his thoughts to realize that Saeki was already in front of him?

"Sorry. I'm ok." He crossed the room and offered a seat to his visitor.

"Thanks," Saeki said. "You're probably wondering what I'm doing in Germany, ne?"

"Aa," Tezuka answered, sitting on his bed.

"My sister's getting married to this German guy. The wedding's within the week and I thought I'd come and visit you." A laugh. "Fuji wanted so much to come and visit you but he couldn't leave the team since he's practically the ace now. But, he _did_ ask me to give you this."

The buchou eyed the small package given to him. It was a slim rectangular one and Tezuka thought that it was might've been a book. He wanted to open it right away but he wanted privacy and he couldn't get that while Saeki was around.

The fukubuchou saw the hesitation and laughed. "Go on and open it, Tezuka. Our tensai specifically told me to report back your reaction the moment I get home."

Tezuka smiled softly. _A reaction from me? But only his keen eyes could see what little reaction escapes from me. Does he trust Saeki that much to see only what he could? And does he really want to know it that much?_

Saeki remembered laughing when Fuji told him to report Tezuka's reaction. The guy doesn't react to anything, he argued. But Fuji had been persistent and said that Tezuka would and that he would just have to watch closely. For there will be some kind of emotion in those eyes, in his lips, no matter how small it may be. It was a hard job, really, but when did he ever get to say 'no' to the tensai?

He watched Tezuka closely, the way he observed his opponents on court. The buchou gingerly took off the wrapper as if wanting to preserve it later. It was a shock to both of them to see a box and not a book. Saeki had been expecting a book, too. But they weren't quite ready for what was inside.

Tezuka's eyes widened as picked up the bracelet residing inside the box. It was a silver chain, simple and yet elegant. He could not say anything or think of anything to say. He just sat there and held the chain in his hand, eyes suddenly a little damp.

Saeki could not believe his eyes. He could distinctly remember that Fuji had given him the same bracelet a month before his family moved to Tokyo. The same bracelet he still wore and was now wearing on his left wrist under his long sleeves. There were no words, he remembered, when Fuji gave him the box. He just smiled as if the smile was something that explained everything. And yet, years after, he still could not understand.

He looked at Tezuka's face and watched the small signs of emotion finally showing. The buchou was trying to keep his tears from falling, the emotion evoked by the happiness of what was presented in front of him. And yet, there was something in that smile that told Saeki that it wasn't al happiness.

It was as if Tezuka understood what had Fuji meant.

The smile never left Tezuka's lips as he closed the clasp of the bracelet and stared at it while it dangled from his left wrist. He then turned to a silent Saeki.

"Have you seen Germany?"

Saeki blinked. "Uh, no. Why?"

"Why don't we have an early lunch and I'll give you a tour?"

* * *

Saeki plopped on the make shift bed that his Oneesan made for him in her apartment. He was exhausted, to say the least. He and Tezuka had been touring a part of Germany the whole day. They went to various museums, parks and ate in a restaurant that served very delicious dishes. Never did it cross his mind that the Seigaku buchou was someone who could keep you company even through his silence.

He yawned. He should postpone thinking for tomorrow, he thought. Now was a good time to shut his eyes and get some sleep.

Suddenly, the cell phone rang. Reaching for the bedside table, he read the number flashing on the screen and quickly recognized it. It was a call from Japan.

"Fuji, it's eleven in the evening here. I'm tired. Couldn't this wait?"

There was a chuckle on the other line. A chuckle that Fuji was known for. "Gomen ne, Sae. I'm just itching to know what happened. And I was calling your phone earlier but I think it was on silent mode that's why you couldn't hear it."

Saeki rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Perhaps it was when Tezuka and I were at one of the museums we visited. Gomen."

"Oh?" He could hear the curiosity in that voice. And yet, there was something else. "You toured Germany with Tezuka?"

"Aa."

"Sou..."

Suddenly, there was a tension between them – something he couldn't understand where it originated. "Anyway, he loved the gift."

"Really?" The tension was gone; Fuji's voice was full of anticipation once more. "he loved it? How did you know?"

He snorted. "he had tears in his eyes, Fuji. Tell me he didn't love it."

Saeki swore he almost saw the tensai smiling. He was jealous that Tezuka was evoking such reactions from his childhood friend. And yet, he noted, it wasn't as much as he expected to feel.

"Saa... I'll hang up then. Get some sleep, Ko-chan," Fuji said, using his old nickname.

A smile escaped his lips. "Will do, Syu. Ja."

And then the connection was cut.

He put down the phone on the same spot and stretched. It was no time for pondering. It was time for his much needed sleep. But just as he was about to close his eyes, his phone rang again.

"K'so." He got up and looked at the flashing phone. He did not recognize the number. Perhaps it was someone from Rokkaku using the school's landline?

"Kojiroh desu."

"Saeki."

Sleep was suddenly thrown out the window. "T-Tezuka?"

"Did I disturb you or something?"

_How did he know my number?_ "No. Not at all. Is there something you want?"

"There's something I'd want to show you tomorrow. Can you possibly at the rehab center at three?"

"Three in the afternoon?"

"Morning actually."

"Huh?" It was a strange request, he thought. But maybe it was something that could only be seen at the wee hours of the morning. "Ah, ok. See you then."

It was like de ja vu. He could hear a smile from the other line. "See you then."

He stared at the phone for a few second after the connection had been cut. Everything was getting a bit weird, he thought. Sighing, he closed his phone – not caring who the hell called him – and snuggled for good night's sleep. It was about time he rested. He had a date to keep at three in the morning.

Wait. Did he just say 'date'?

Saeki arrived on time and he wasn't surprised when he saw the buchou already standing outside the center. Tezuka still had the same expression he had yesterday: happy.

"Yo!"

"Ohayou," the buchou replied, tipping his head sideward, a small smile on his face.

He almost wanted to glance at the bracelet on his left and check if it was emanating some kind of power, too. He could almost guarantee that Tezuka's did.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Saeki never knew that his rival was the let's-surprise-someone type. "Ok."

And that was the end of their conversation until they arrived at some cliff an hour and a half after. The cliff, Saeki noted, was almost the same one where he met Tezuka before the latter flew to Germany. Yet, there were no buildings – only a field and a river that he was sure would glisten the moment the sun touched it. He glanced at his companion.

"You know this place quite well."

"My trainer brought me here one time."

Tezuka glanced at the watch he wore on his right hand. "Three minutes."

"Three minutes?" _This_ was confusing Saeki.

The buchou, however, offered no explanation. Instead, he just nodded and continued yo watch the scenery in front of them. Grudgingly, Saeki decided he would just wait for three minutes and see what would happen.

Cerulean eyes widened three minutes after. The sun was slowly beginning to rise in the horizon, bathing everything with its warm glow. So this was what 'three minutes' was all about, he thought. A beautiful sunrise.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" Tezuka said, finally speaking again. "I thought you might wan to see a German sunrise. Though I know it won't make too much a difference from a Japanese sunrise."

Saeki blinked. _How could he have know that I loved sunrises?_

Then suddenly, it came crashing down on him. The day before Tezuka's flight...

_He remembered?_

* * *

Tsuzuku...

To all those who are waiting for Ryoma... your wait might come to an end much faster than you think...


	5. Two plus one is three Rivals and Friend...

**Part Five: Two plus one is three – Rivals and Friends**

Echizen Ryoma was the type of person who was always up for a challenge. He had the confidence that he would eventually win. Of course, there were people who stood in the way of his victories. There was his father, Tezuka and Fuji. They made tennis worth playing.

His father was a wall he had been climbing ever since we picked up a racket. It was a wall that was keeping him from putting that racket down.

Tezuka was a wall in his own way. Yet this was a wall that was willing to risk its destruction if it meant the rise of a new pillar of Seigaku.

Fuji, however, wasn't a wall. Fuji was a bamboo, he thought. He would sway at the direction the wind was blowing, bend and yet won't break. He played by his opponent's potential; waiting for the opponent's potential to shine out. Then, it wouldn't really matter to him if he lost or won.

At first, this irritated Echizen to no end. Would that mean that his level was well below the tensai's? It was completely unacceptable especially since Fuji didn't exactly play seriously all the time.

He wanted to get Fuji's full attention. He wanted to get Fuji to play seriously against him.

It was one reason why he decided to play as well as he could. He wanted to earn Fuji's respect and he knew he could only do that by making the tensai see that he was worth it.

The thing was, he didn't plan on what happened next.

He fell for Fuji.

He couldn't really understand how or why it happened. It just did. One moment he saw Fuji as a bamboo he wanted to break, the next thing he knew... well, he was in love.

Argh... he _so_ did not want to say that.

"Is it just me, Echizen, or is Fuji-sempai blooming today?"

Echizen blinked out of his reverie and looked at the object of Momoshiro's question. Fuji was standing beside Inui, talking to him, discussing the data that the latter had gathered. If one had untrained eyes, one would never notice the slight change in the tensai's smile and aura.

"He _is_ different today, Momo-sempai. If that's what you're pertaining to."

Momoshiro shook his head. "No, Echizen. You're just not seeing it."

The freshman raised an eyebrow. "See what?"

"Fuji-sempai looks like he's in love or something."

_In-love?_ Echizen's eyes refocused on the tensai as if analyzing every detail. Sure, Fuji looked like he was in cloud nine or something but couldn't it have been because his beloved ototo came to visit? Did it exactly mean that Fuji was in-love? And to whom? The person he knew that was his rival was far away in Germany...

Then suddenly, something in Fuji's neck caught the sunlight.

Golden eyes widened at the sight of a silver chain hanging on the tensai's neck. So that's it, he thought. But who gave that?

"I see you're wearing it."

Echizen turned his attention to the person standing beside Fuji. Inui was no longer there and was replaced by – if his memory served him right – the tensai's childhood friend.

_Was it him?_

There was a grin in the tensai's lips. "I never knew Tezuka had a nice taste in jewelry."

_Buchou?!_

Saeki laughed. "He does, actually. But he had difficulty picking what you would like more so he asked my help."

Echizen raised an eyebrow. There was something in that tone that told him that the guy was actually a bit jealous about the whole thing regarding the necklace. Another rival, he thought.

There was a tease in the tensai's voice in his next words. But the freshman caught something mixed with it. Jealousy, perhaps?

"You spent a lot of time with Tezuka, didn't you? And here was I thinking that _I_ was the one you loved."

A blush appeared on the other's cheeks. "W-What do you mean, Fuji?"

"So cute and so easy to tease, Kojiroh," he said with a chuckle.

"Ne, Echizen," Momoshiro called to him as Saeki pouted and glared at the tensai. "Fuji-sempai is a real killer, isn't he?"

"Killer?"

"Yeah. He already killed two hearts, Saeki-san's and Buchou's."

Echizen shook his head. "What you mean is that he captivated both men."

"That's what I said."

"Why do you always have things the gross way?"

"It is not gross! It's just..."

"Gross, Momo-sempai," he continued, lowering his cap before walking away from a fuming sempai.

He sighed to himself. Fuji had indeed captivated two hearts. And another one.

His.

The question was, who would get the tensai's heart?

He did not know about his two rivals but he was determined that he would be that _one_.

* * *

"It's from Tezuka!" Oishi exclaimed as he opened his cell phone.

"From Tezuka?!" asked Ryuzaki Sumire.

The third years gathered around the temporary captain.

"Mail from Buchou?" Momoshiro inquired, joining his sempai-tachi.

"Let's see. Let's see," said Fuji, excitement evident in his voice.

Echizen raised an eyebrow at the tensai's rare show of anticipation. Usually, even if he was _that_ excited, he just smiled but didn't say it out loud. But this was Tezuka. Fuji was always different around the buchou.

"What does it say?" the acrobatic player asked.

"Imagine if it was in German," joked Kawamura. Momoshiro and Kikumaru snickered.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou," read Oishi.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou," mimicked his partner. "That's it?!"

"He hasn't changed at all," Fuji said, amused.

Echizen lowered his head. "That's more like buchou anyway."

"And this part here," Momoshiro pointed out. "It's as if he's fighting with us."

The tensai smiled wistfully, his hand unconsciously clutching the necklace Tezuka gave. Momoshiro was right, he thought. Their stoic buchou always seemed to be close by – watching every match – even if he was in Germany. All of a sudden, his cell phone vibrated.

He fished the cell phone out of his pocket and wondered who could be sending him a message at this time. Sea-hued eyes opened when he saw the person's name.

_Tezuka..._

Win today, it said.

Fuji wanted to chuckle. Tezuka was so confident. It wasn't a question or a request. It wasn't even a command. He said as if it was already definite.

I will, he replied. Then after a few minutes of hesitation, he added something.

_Because you're here. The whole team will win for you. And so will I._

Echizen lowered his cap and walked away. Perhaps it was his fault that he positioned himself behind Fuji. Perhaps if he wasn't there, he wouldn't have read what Tezuka mailed the tensai and the tensai's reply. And if he didn't get to read it, perhaps he wouldn't be feeling what he was feeling now.

He wanted to grab Fuji and make him see who was here. _He_ was in Japan not the buchou! What did it take to get his attention? What did it take to not lose it?

Momoshiro stared at the fading back of his kohai. He pitied Echizen's opponent later on.

* * *

The only reason why he had an MSN messenger and address was because he wanted Oishi and Inui to update him with what was happening with the club. It was too expensive to be calling or sending text messages. To chat there wasn't as expensive and they could discuss other strategies while they were there.

Ryuzaki-sensei would e-mail once in a while and so did the other seniors. Fuji's messages were the ones he looked forward the most. Especially because it had photos attached to his stories. It made the story all the more come alive than Kikumaru's descriptions.

What he did not expect, though, was for Saeki to know what his MSN address was.

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_Yo, Tezuka! How's Germany?_

_Tezuka says:_

_Fine. How about you?_

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_What a boring MSN name, Tezuka. I'm ok. And so is Fuji. _

Tezuka ignored the first sentence.

_Tezuka says:_

_That's good to hear._

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_Ne, I played doubles with Fuji and Kikumaru today._

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_It was fun but I lost. _

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_Fuji seems to have developed a very good drive to win._

_Tezuka says:_

_It's only fit that he should win. He knows that he's the ace right now._

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_Sou ka..._

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_I think it had to do something with the necklace. _

Seriously, Saeki thought. He was beginning to think that jewelries had powers. Maybe Sailor Moon wasn't as farfetched as he thought after all.

There was a small smile on Tezuka's lips as he remembered what Fuji mailed him earlier.

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_Echizen's drive and will was something too, y'know._

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_I think he's just itching to finish the game tomorrow._

The buchou could very much picture how Echizen looked like.

_Tezuka says:_

_He's Seigaku's pillar of support._

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_So I am told._

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_Echizen's slowly getting his attention._

_Tezuka says:_

_I expected as much._

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_He's gaining ground, I think. _

Yes, Saeki thought, recalling how Fuji praised the freshman. The tensai was indeed paying enough attention to Echizen. It wasn't really out of the ordinary. Echizen was a strong tennis player. And that was something that attracted Fuji.

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_What are you thinking?_

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_Threatened?_

Tezuka stared at his monitor. Was he threatened? What did he feel that Echizen was getting Fuji's attention? He knew it would happen someday. He already saw that when the tensai approved of Echizen being his bench coach in that match with Hyotei's Akutagawa Jiroh.

Was he threatened?

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_You picked him, right?_

_Tezuka says:_

_To lead Seigaku to the Nationals, yes._

No more, no less, the buchou thought.

Yet, it wasn't all that Echizen was doing.

He was getting Fuji's attention and was gaining ground.

Was he threatened?

Was Saeki threatened?

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_When are you coming home?_

_Tezuka says:_

_Soon._

* * *

Saeki sighed. With the way things were going, the rivalry between him and Tezuka seemed to have faded a bit. He did not know how but it did.

Perhaps, he thought, the time they spent together in Germany did it. The Tezuka he was with in Germany didn't feel like a rival. Tezuka felt like his friend. And he was ok with it.

He and Tezuka weren't only rivals anymore. They were friends.

Somehow – weird as it was – it felt wrong. The '_friends'_ thing with the buchou felt wrong. It was as if he had used the wrong term or something.

Wrong term? What was he saying?

He shook his head. He had been watching too many romance movies with his mother.

Wait. Romance?!

* * *

Tezuka stared at the bracelet that Fuji gave.

Was he losing a match with Echizen? Were they?

The way Saeki had phrased everything – it was as if the rivalry between them was gone. Well, it felt like that when he was touring Germany with the fukubuchou.

Perhaps he could say that they were friends now.

Tezuka sighed. Somehow, that sounded a bit incomplete.

Deeper sort of friends, perhaps?

Yeah.

Wait. Deeper?!

* * *

Tsuzuku...

**Author's Notes:** Echizen finally makes an appearance, doesn't he? Thank you for those who have reviewed and I hope you will continue reading until the last part (and I hope I would not disappoint you with the ending).


	6. Game, Set and Match The Sun, The Sea, T...

**Author's Notes:** Aa... First of all, thank you for such wonderful reviews. You have given me the will to continue with this. Then, I know some of you still are wondering who Fuji will end up with. So, I will not let you wonder any longer. I present to you the last installment to this supposed-to-be-one-shot-that-turned-longer-than-expected fic.

* * *

**Part Six: Game, Set and Match – The Sun, The Sea, The Earth and The Moon**

It had been a week. Seven grueling days of not hearing from Fuji Syusuke and he didn't like it one bit. He thought that it was just because the tensai was too busy. He thought that the school might have been giving them too much work. But Oishi was able to chat with him on his MSN and his fukubuchou had more responsibilities than Fuji! Even Kikumaru had time to be online!

He sighed, opening the cup of mango flavored yogurt. He opened his computer and waited for his desktop to load. Eating a spoon of yogurt, he logged on to his MSN messenger, hoping that there was a message from his beloved tensai.

Earth eyes narrowed. There were no messages. It had been seven days, six hours and eleven minutes. And he was starting to sound like Inui.

He put another spoonful of yogurt in his mouth. Oishi and Kikumaru always directed all subjects in another direction when the discussion swayed to the tensai. Perhaps, it was now time to write to Fuji and initiate something.

Another spoonful. But the thing was, he was never good at initiating a conversation.

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_Hey, Tezuka._

Tezuka stared at the monitor for a moment before realizing that a savior has come.

_Tezuka says:_

_Saeki. Ii timing da._

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_Boring MSN name as always. Ii timing? Naze?_

_Tezuka says:_

_Have you heard anything about Fuji lately? It has been seven days since he last sent a message through my cell phone, called me or left a message here. _

It was Saeki's turn to stare at the monitor. He knew that it would eventually come to this – that's why he went online, right? So why was he hesitating now?

_Tezuka says:_

_Saeki?_

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_Sorry, Tezuka. Did you ask Oishi and Kikumaru already?_

_Tezuka says:_

_Yes. However, they reroute the subject elsewhere._

_Tezuka says:_

_Saeki. You know something._

Yes. The same old Tezuka, he thought. Always sure of what he says.

_Tezuka says:_

_We're friends, right?_

There was another pause. The fukubuchou was suddenly stumped. Tezuka was right. They were friends now, not too much of rivals anymore. Although sometimes, it felt a little bit more, Saeki was sure that 'friends' was already the term they shared and not 'rivals'.

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_Yeah, we are. ::smiles::_

A small smile formed on Tezuka's lips, the first since Fuji last sent him mail. Somehow, although he was surprised himself with the way he had said it, Tezuka thought that it was only fitting that they were friends and perhaps, if he stretched far enough, not rivals anymore.

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_About Fuji... He's been acting strange lately. _

_Tezuka says:_

_Strange? What do you mean?_

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_Well, to anyone else he might still be the smiling tensai but there's something akin to confusion in his eyes. _

_Tezuka says:_

_Confusion? Why?_

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_I don't know. It's like he's torn between something._

_Fuji's confused?_ Tezuka thought. But what was the tensai confused about?

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_Tezuka... no matter what happens, I'll be right behind you. _

_Kojiroh's the man ('coz he's hot and cool at the same time) says:_

_You have my support. _

* * *

He was online again, waiting for some miracle that Fuji would drop him a message. So far, he was unsuccessful. He was eating another mango-flavored yogurt again – since when had he grown fond this anyway? – while browsing through his mails when his cell phone rang.

"Hello. This is Tezuka."

"Tezuka!" came Oishi's lively voice from the other line. "How have you been?"

"Oishi. I'm fine. How about you?"

"Fine, fine. The team's doing well, too, however I have some doubts that we can win against Rikkai. The good thing was, the game was cancelled due to the bad weather."

"More practice is needed then," he said, resuming his captain-attitude and leaving the emotion-capable Tezuka behind.

"Exactly. Ryuzaki-sensei and I arranged that the match be delayed for a week so that we can have a special training session – a training camp. What do you think?"

"That's good. Train as hard as you can. Remember that our goal is –"

"I know. To reach the Nationals and win it," Oishi continued with a resolute voice. "And we shall be waiting with an open singles one position for you."

"Aa."

"Ja ne, Tezuka."

"Ja ne."

He put the phone down and ate a spoon of yogurt. A week-long training camp, he thought. He hoped that it would produce big results even if he thought that a week was too short for a training to beat Rikkai. He knew the strength Rikkai had even without their captain. However, the strength of his team was still a formidable one especially with Echizen and Fuji on the team.

_Fuji..._

_What's happening to you?_

His train of thoughts were disrupted by a computerized tone that indicated that someone was online. He quickly opened it up and saw that his hopes were once again shattered. It wasn't Fuji. It was Inui.

_Inui Sadaharu ::Data Man:: says:_

_Tezuka. There was a 90 chance that you would be online at this hour._

_Tezuka says: _

_Inui. It's nice to hear from you._

_Inui Sadaharu ::Data Man:: says:_

_Nice, Tezuka? That was something I never expected that you'd say. Well, perhaps a 50 chance._

_Tezuka says:_

_Inui. How is Fuji?_

_Inui Sadaharu ::Data Man:: says:_

_Ah. There was a 100 chance that you would be asking me that since neither Eiji nor Oishi has spoken about him. And our enigmatic tensai has been enigmatic more than ever._

Tezuka just had enough of Inui's speculating and probabilities. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. And what exactly did Inui mean that Fuji was more enigmatic than ever?

_Tezuka says:_

_Inui, go straight to the point._

_Inui Sadaharu ::Data Man:: says:_

_If you want however, my data is incomplete regarding Fuji's mysteriousness. All I know is that he often stares out in the open and is often alone. I, personally, haven't talked to him since we watched the game Fudomine had against Yamabuki. _

_Tezuka says:_

_If your data regarding Fuji is incomplete, what then is your reason for contacting me? I presume this has nothing to do with the club and yet is something of value to me._

_Inui Sadaharu ::Data Man:: says:_

_Yes, Tezuka. In that aspect you are correct. It has nothing to do with the club and yet you will be interested to know that Echizen has developed quite an interest in Fuji. _

Tezuka stared at the monitor. What did Inui exactly mean?

_Inui Sadaharu ::Data Man:: says:_

_This interest, as I have observed, started when they played against each other in that practice game held in May. At first, I thought it was because he just found out that Fuji was really strong despite that slim and small body of his. However, this interest gradually became something more than wanting to defeat an obstacle. Echizen's purpose now is not only to defeat Fuji but to get his heart as well. _

Inui paused and looked at what he had written. It was unlikely for a man that stuck to the facts to be saying those kinds of words but he was only human. He could feel whatever his data couldn't perceive. And he very well felt what Echizen was feeling.

After all, wasn't he in the same position?

However, it wasn't himself he was concerned about right now. It was how Tezuka would react.

Though the buchou would deny it several times, he had not been blind as to how special Fuji was for Tezuka. Fuji's feelings, however, was something that came at a later date.

_Tezuka says:_

_And Fuji? How does he react to this?_

_Inui Sadaharu ::Data Man:: says:_

_Now here's what's peculiar. There are times that he responds to Echizen's favor. Yet there are times that he just smiles and ignores the advances with a confused and frustrated look in his eyes after our freshman has left. _

There was it again, Tezuka thought, Fuji's confusion. Did it mean that he was actually considering Echizen?

* * *

"Atobe. Can I call in a favor?'

Atobe smirked. "Now this is rare. If you weren't Ore-sama's friend, I wouldn't consider it. But since you are, I will. What is it that you want, Tezuka?"

Honestly, he didn't know what pushed him to do this but there was no other person who could do it. Only Atobe was right for the job.

"Can Hyotei have a practice match against Seigaku?"

"Whatever for, Tezuka?"

"A preparation for their match against Rikkai. I want to know how much Echizen has grown as well as the others," he replied. "And I know you are the fitting choice since you went against Sanada last year, didn't you, Atobe?"

It was only fitting also, Tezuka knew, to praise Atobe (so little it may be) to soften him up a bit.

"Since you put it that way, Tezuka, then I will grant you this one request."

Can you look out for Fuji, too? Tezuka wanted to add. Instead, he said, "Arigato. Sorry for imposing on you."

* * *

"The game with Echizen ended in a tie. But no one knows what would've happened if the game continued."

"Aa. Sorry for imposing on you once again, Atobe."

There was a laugh from the other end of the line. "I don't think Echizen's match was the one you wanted me to report."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying about Fuji and the way he reacted towards Echizen's game with me and the way that brat reacted in Fuji's game with Oshitari."

Tezuka knew he had no chance of denying it. "Go on then."

"Echizen's really interested in that tensai of yours. He was watching that game with Oshitari with so much intensity. Fuji, on one hand, seemed very disturbed with the measures I took to test your kohai."

Tezuka was silent. Had Echizen already won? Had he lost to the freshman? Had he lost Fuji already?

"Tezuka? Daijoubu ka?"

"Aa..." was all Tezuka said, still drowned in his thoughts.

Tezuka was his friend and although he would never admit it out loud, he cared greatly for his friends. He was bothered with the other buchou's silence. Supposedly, he thought, he didn't have to be alarmed or anything. After all, Tezuka had always been the silent type. However, there was something wrong about that silence.

"I'll be visiting you after the finals."

Tea eyes shot up, Atobe's statement waking him from his reverie. "Why?"

He couldn't very well say that he was concerned, can he? He was Atobe Keigo and Ore-sama was never concerned with such trivial things. Well, he did but he would never admit it.

"I miss Germany. And besides, won't you be happy to be graced by Ore-sama's presence?"

"Hn." There was no escaping this one, he knew. "It will a pleasure then."

"Of course it will."

"If you are coming here, can you do me another favor?"

A snicker from Atobe. "Asking too many favors now, are we, Tezuka? Ok. Since Ore-sama feels generous today, I will give in to a favor. What's it?"

Tezuka rolled his eyes. "You know Rokkaku Chu's fukubuchou, Saeki Kojiroh?"

Atobe paused for a while, searching his memory bank. "Tall, bleached hair?"

"Silver hair, Atobe."

The Hyotei buchou blinked. Tezuka was too particular about this person, he thought. "Silver then. What of him?"

"Can you bring him along?"

Tezuka knew that the favor he was asking was outrageous. But if his insufferable friend was visiting him, might as well bring someone who he could get along with.

Atobe was shocked, to say the least, but he didn't show it. There was something happening that he didn't know and he wanted to know what it was.

"Fine. I will do what I can."

* * *

To say that a silent and a looking-out-in-space tensai was a nice thing since his sadistic side wasn't unleashed, was a big lie. For Kikumaru and Oishi, who had seen Fuji like this for the past few days, they would rather have their resident sadist be sadistic again rather than how he was now.

"How long has he been there?" asked Kawamura, coming from behind the Golden Pair.

"Thirty minutes and twelve seconds," replied Inui who came out of nowhere.

Kikumaru knew he was supposed to be surprised but he wasn't. He was too concerned with what was happening with his best friend lately to concern himself with something usual as Inui sneaking up on them.

Usually, the best friends sat through lunch together but lately, the tensai would disappear somewhere and just appear a few minutes before the break was over. The acrobatic player had dragged Oishi to find the tensai when it happened the first time. They found Fuji in a secluded spot of the school, near a pond (1). He was just standing there, playing with his necklace.

"Up to now, I am still wondering who gave that necklace to him," said Oishi.

"Nyah Oishi, it came from Tezuka."

Inui blinked. Not even _he_ figured that out. "Why do you say that, Eiji?"

"Every time we talk about Tezuka, he suddenly smiles sadly and plays with that necklace of his. Nyah it's so obvious I thought that you'd notice that, Inui!"

The data collector adjusted his glasses. "I was rather preoccupied with figuring out what was causing Fuji's unusual behavior."

"What have you figured out?" Kawamura asked, curious.

"Well, according to my data, twenty five percent of this is caused by Echizen's advances and twenty five percent is due to the necklace that – according to Eiji – Tezuka gave. The other fifty percent is Fuji's confusion, emotions that seem alien to him – that are now causing mayhem in his usually calm self."

"Nyah Ochibi's been really headstrong about this even if he knows how Fuji feels about Tezuka."

"The question is," Kawamura said. "Is Fuji still feeling the same way for Tezuka?"

Oishi sighed. "I think he still does but he feels something for Echizen somehow. Perhaps that's what's causing his confusion."

Inui closed his notebook. "This is the first time that we can actually read Fuji. And yet, we still can't help him."

"Nyah I feel bad. He's my best friend and all."

Another sigh from their temporary captain. "But there's nothing we can do, Eiji. This is something Fuji has to decide for himself. Let's just hope that he's going to be happy with whoever he picks."

Kikumaru nodded. _Fuji... _

* * *

"It's really nice of you to bring me to Germany with you," said a smiling Saeki. "And in your private plane nonetheless."

Atobe flipped his hair. "Only the best for Ore-sama of course. And it's not as if I can say 'no' to Tezuka nowadays."

"Tezuka? You mean it was Tezuka who asked me to come?"

The Hyotei buchou nodded.

"And the reason you couldn't say 'no'..."

"I am concerned with what has been happening to him lately. He seems more silent the usual and I think you're the one who knows what's happening." Aquamarine eyes traveled to meet cerulean ones. "What _has_ been happening to Tezuka, Saeki?"

There was a sigh that escaped the fukubuchou. "It's about Fuji. He hasn't contacted Tezuka in a long time and there's something happening to him. It's like he's not even feeling the same for Tezuka anymore."

Now this was curious, Atobe thought. "But you love Fuji, too, don't you? Why are you helping Tezuka?"

"Yes, I do. But I guess I know I'll always be just his best friend. I will never have his love. And Tezuka and I don't consider each other as rivals anymore."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I don't know how it happened exactly but we're friends now. And I like it."

Atobe stared at the Saeki, using his Insight on him. There was something about this whole affair that he was missing. _But ore-sama never misses anything..._

"Young master Keigo, Saeki-san, please put on your seatbelts. We shall be landing in a few minutes."

"Thanks," Saeki said as Atobe just nodded.

_Perhaps the missing piece in this puzzle lies in Tezuka..._

* * *

Tezuka was waiting for them in front of the rehab center when they arrived. There was a curt nod of recognition as Atobe stepped out of the limousine.

"Atobe."

"Tezuka. How nice to see you."

"Atobe, how the heck did you get a car like this?!" Saeki exclaimed as he got out. "A limo with your hair color... **_WOW_** is the only word for this."

"Ore-sama deserves only the best, Saeki."

There was a chuckle. A chuckle that Tezuka knew oh-so well.

"Yo, Tezuka! Hisashiburi!" Saeki greeted with a big grin.

Tezuka's features softened, a small smile on his lips. "Hisashiburi, Saeki."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. _Ahn? What is this? A smile on my friend's lips? Even ore-sama has never produced such results before. And all Saeki did was to grin at him... _

"Will you not let us in, Tezuka? I have the video of the Rikkai matches."

The usual Tezuka was back. "Suman nai. Let's head to my room. We can watch it there."

"Ne, Tezuka," said Saeki, putting an arm around the buchou as Tezuka lead the way. "Do you have something to eat? I'm starving."

"There's yogurt in the refrigerator..."

"Hontou? Mango ones?"

"Mango ones, yes."

"**Yeah!**"

_Really_, Atobe thought, _this was getting way too peculiar_. _Saeki's way too close to Tezuka's private zone and yet he does nothing. Plus, that mango-flavored yogurt... as far as I know, Tezuka doesn't eat yogurt..._

* * *

Saeki did not want to watch it again. He didn't want to see the way Kirihara hurt his best friend in the sport they loved so much. He didn't want to see the look on Fuji's face as he was temporarily blinded. He did not want to see how much determination Fuji had because this guy hurt Echizen Ryoma. (2)

Yet, there was something he didn't want to see, too. The look on Tezuka's face as they watched the video Atobe brought.

The hurt, the frustration, the anger in those eyes. Saeki knew that if Tezuka was present in that match, he would've shouted Fuji's name.

Cerulean orbs closed. He did not want to see any of it.

Atobe watched everything. He watched the match. He watched how Tezuka reacted to the match. He watched how Saeki reacted to Tezuka's reaction.

He could feel the pain coming from Saeki. The pain of hearing his best friend shouting in pain. The pain of remembering how it took place. The pain of seeing Tezuka pained.

He could feel the frustration, the anger emanating from Tezuka. The frustration of not being there for the one he loved. The anger of being in Germany, far from where he knew he was needed. The combination of both.

Atobe felt them all.

"Atobe..." came Tezuka's voice.

He tried to remain as unaffected as he could but when he met those tea-colored eyes, he could not just stay unaffected.

"I need to go home."

The Hyotei buchou understood. If he was in Tezuka's place and Jiroh was hurt like that, could he have stayed in Germany a second longer?

No.

"We can use my private plane."

* * *

"Yumiko-neesan, this is Kojiroh. Is Syusuke at home?" asked Saeki.

The moment they had gotten off the plane, Saeki had whipped out his cell phone and called Fuji. After several tries and there was no one answering, he called the Fuji residence. Luckily, the eldest of the siblings was there.

"Hello, Kojiroh. It's been a long while. I'm sorry but Syusuke's not at home."

"Do you know where he is?"

Tezuka was straining his ears to hear the exchange as they waited for Atobe's car to arrive. The Hyotei buchou had gone to an appointment he said he couldn't miss. However, Atobe said, they could use the next car that comes. He had called in advance and his chauffeur would gladly be of service.

"He went out an hour ago. He said he was going to play tennis."

"Do you know where?"

"He mentioned the street courts, I think. He was with Mada Mada-kun (3) when he went out."

"Mada Mada-kun?" Saeki echoed.

Coffee eyes shot up in recognition. "Echizen."

The fukubuchou glanced at Tezuka. "Echizen?"

"Yes, I think that's the name of the boy," Yumiko said at the other line.

"Thanks, neesan. Sorry for bothering you."

"Not at all, Kojiroh. Ja."

Tezuka was done hiding his curiosity. "What did she say?"

"She said he's out in the street courts with 'Mada Mada-kun'." The car arrived. "How the hell did you know that Mada Mada-kun was Echizen?"

The chauffeur bowed after he alighted from the car. "Tezuka-sama, Saeki-sama. Douzo."

"To the street courts please," said Tezuka when they settled in. "It's easy, Saeki. Echizen's favorite phrase is 'mada mada da ne'. Fuji's neesan would pick that up if she's seen Echizen."

"But how could she have? Yumiko-neesan doesn't visit Fuji in Seigaku. She's either at work or at home."

A heavy sigh. "That could only mean that Echizen has been to Fuji's house."

* * *

_Twist spin smash. _

_Higuma Otoshi. _

_Deuce._

Echizen smirked. He would win this game.

Fuji tossed the ball up in the air and served. He will not lose.

_Drive B. Advantage Echizen._

Tezuka and Saeki stared. There, just a few meters away from them, was Echizen and Fuji, playing tennis. They could not move. There was something in that game that pinned them on the ground.

_Disappearing serve. Service ace. Deuce. _

_Another serve. Rising. Rally. Kisarazu Atushi's smash-looking drop volley._

_Advantage Fuji. _

Saeki's eyes widened at the loss of the silver necklace that usually hung around Fuji's neck.

"Come on, Syusuke! I don't think you're serious enough!" cried Echizen from the other side of the court.

Sea eyes opened. "Saa... calling me by my first name now, Ryoma?"

The freshman scowled. "Shut up and serve."

A chuckle. "If that is what you wish."

_Another serve. _

_Rally._

Tezuka wanted to take his eyes off the game. He wanted to shut his ears. He did not want to see Fuji looking at Echizen like that. He did not want to hear how Fuji spoke the freshman's name. He did not want to hear Echizen speaking the tensai's name.

Yet, he could not close his ears. He could not close his eyes.

And tears had threatened to fall.

_Drive A. _

_Tezuka zone – Fuji's version._

Saeki bit his lip. He turned to Tezuka. He did not know what to do. He did not know what to say.

Or if should do anything or say anything at all.

_Hakugei. _

_Game, set and match won by Fuji, seven games to five. _(4)

"Che. You won again," Echizen said as they shook hands.

Fuji smiled, softer than he usually did. "Saa...Ryoma. You'll have plenty time to beat me."

The smaller of the two grabbed the tensai's shirt, their faces only inches apart. "Be ready to lose next time."

The tensai just smiled before placing a quick kiss on Echizen's lips.

"**FUJI! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO DO THAT IN PUBLIC!**"

And Fuji chuckled again.

* * *

All Tezuka could do was close his eyes as the one he loved walked away, hand-in-hand, with another person. He closed his eyes and tried not to let his tears fall.

If only he could close his heart as well so he would not be able to feel the pain of losing Fuji.

He had lost to Echizen.

He had lost Fuji.

He felt cold. There wasn't any sun anymore. The sun had set to meet the sea and the earth was left alone in the darkness – cold.

Then suddenly, there was something warm that wrapped around his left hand. He opened his eyes and saw that it was a hand intertwined with his own.

Saeki's hand.

Azure eyes met auburn ones. No words were spoken. Saeki squeezed his hand and smiled faintly.

When the sun said goodbye to the earth and went with the sea, it did not leave the earth alone in the darkness of the night. For there in those shadows shined the moon, giving light to the sun-deprived earth.

Tezuka's eyes softened, message delivered and understood. He squeezed Saeki's hand and let the tears fall.

Somewhere along the road, Tezuka thought, they had become more than rivals for Fuji's heart.

They had become friends.

And perhaps, Saeki mused, somewhere in the course of that friendship, they had become more to each other.

The earth will never be alone. Even without the sun – and even only with its borrowed light from the sun – the moon will shine for the earth to let it know that it will never be alone.

_Wasurenaide hitori ja nai yo..._ (5)

And perhaps someday, both thought, they would get to erase their fears and open their hearts again...

... perhaps even to each other.

* * *

-Owari-

::29Oct04:: ::04:09p::

1 Based on the episode wherein Momo doesn't attend the club and Echizen sees him there.

2 I took the manga version of the Fuji vs. Kirihara match where one of the reasons why Fuji chose to play with Kirihara was because of the unofficial match he had with Echizen in the street courts.

3 Taken from the song 'Daisuki na Kimochi'. I presume Yumiko was talking about Echizen since he is the only character that says it often enough.

4 A continuation of the Fuji vs. Echizen game in 'More than Gravitation'

5 A line from the Get Backers opening theme 'Yurago Koto Nai Ai'

**Author's Notes:** I know. I know. I know. I wanted a TezuFuji too and yet I couldn't do it because this was the companion story to 'More than Gravitation' which ended as a FuiRyo. Atobe _had_ to make an appearance and comment he had regarding Jiroh – that was a connection between this and 'More than what they could see'. Inui's and Momo's connection will come later.

Yet, my love for TezuFuji will always remain on top of everything else. So stay tuned for more TezuFujis to come. ::smiles::

Thanks to all the people who took time to read this and to the people who took time to review it.

Thanks, Reeza for listening even late at night to my endless ramblings about this.

Now, I shall leave POT for a while to finish my CCD fic. But I shall be back!


	7. The Apple's Reason

**Author's Notes:** I was guilty of not giving Fuji a chance to explain to Tezuka why everything happened. And I couldn't do that to my beloved Fuji! So, this is the chance Fuji was given. Thank you for those who read this and have reviewed.

**Dedication:** To Reeza, for listening (again) even if she didn't feel like it. And to Heiko, for squealing when I told her about this.

* * *

**Epilogue: The Apple's Reason**

_Date: Wed, 06 October 2004 02:05:02 -0800 (PST)_

_From: Fuji Syusuke (iloveapples...)_

_Subject: You and Me_

_To: Tezuka Kunimitsu (tezukak...)_

_Hisashiburi, Tezuka. I know I haven't written to you for quite sometime. It's not that I've forgotten you – goodness, no! – it's just that I didn't know how to phrase the things I was supposed to tell you. _

_However now, I think I am. _

_When Sae gave me that necklace you bought for me, elated was an understatement to describe my feelings. The necklace symbolized your heart, Tezuka, and you were giving it to me. I was overwhelmed by the trust you gave me. It was something I had always wanted – well, secretly – to have and now I had them. _

_Then, Ryoma came. _

_He made advances even though he knew I was obviously in-love with you. But as he did so without ever backing out, I got thinking about you and about him. _

_Did I really love you at that exact moment? Or was it because you were in Germany – almost unreachable and so far away – that I realized that I loved you?_

_It was both, Tezuka. _

_I was drawn to you the moment I saw you. I was a tennis ball caught in the Tezuka zone. As years went by, the admiration slowly evolved to fondness and eventually to love. Yes, Tezuka. I loved you. And yet, I never admitted it to anyone, more so myself. I only realized that I did when you left for Germany. No. It was the only time that accepted it. _

_At first I thought it was ok. We could work it out. It wasn't too late to correct a mistake. There was still time. _

_However, I thought about it again. I only consciously realized I loved you when you went away. Because I lost – or was in the brink of – that's why I admitted that I loved you, too. _

_I didn't want it that way, Tezuka. I wanted to love you because I did and not because I lost your presence. I was being unfair. You were offering me your whole heart and I couldn't offer mine. I didn't want to fool you, Tezuka. You were the last person I wanted to fool. _

_Yet, it wasn't only because of how I discovered my feelings that I couldn't offer my whole heart back. Ryoma and I were often paired up when you left – especially in the training camp – did you know that? He was starting to gain ground. I neither know how nor why, but it did. Doubts circled my heart. _

_I loved you, yes. And yet, I realized it was because you were physically gone. My feelings were triggered by your departure. If you hadn't left, they wouldn't have surfaced. My feelings weren't actually as intense as before. _

_I'm sorry I never said anything to you for the past weeks. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell these to you personally. I'm really sorry, Tezuka, and I hope you can understand. Saa... you always did understand everything, didn't you?_

_I'm sure that whoever you'll love in the future, he – or she – will be very lucky. I will envy that person because he – or she (I am snickering now, if you must know) – has got one of the most wonderful people on earth. May you find that person in the shortest possible time. Maa... I'm sure you'll find that person (or have you found him? Or her?). You are, after all, a remarkable man. Yes, a man even if you are only fifteen. Age doesn't have anything to do with what you are inside. _

_Ryoma will never be able to replace you, Tezuka. You will always be the first person who captured my heart and the person who inspired me to bring out my fullest potential (it was you who pushed me to reveal my true potential when I went up against Kirihara). Thank you for everything. And please grant me this one last chance to say this,_

_I love you, Tezuka Kunimitsu. _

_With all my love,_

_Fuji Syusuke _

* * *

Tezuka smiled as he finished reading the letter he had been waiting for so long. True, Fuji's decision left him bewildered since the tensai seemed to be reciprocating his feelings at first. It was just good that everything was clear now. 

He wouldn't deny, however, that he was still hurting from what happened. But he knew that concerns of the heart didn't exactly heal that easily. Time was needed.

The buchou clicked the 'reply' button. It was time for him to speak up, too.

"Kunimitsu, how long shall Atobe, Jiroh and I wait for you? The play starts in ten minutes!"

A sigh. He had forgotten about the play. The reply could wait, he thought as he disconnected his internet connection and shut the computer off. With a small smile, he turned around and grabbed his coat.

"Coming, Kojiroh."

* * *

-Owari- 

01Nov04

10:22p


End file.
